Hold On
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: One-Shot. In this dark, shallow place, he feels he should be dead already, but...why is he still alive?  I suck at summaries, but read if you like Wyron. Set After The Gift. R


**Hi! This is a random story I came up with after reading The Gift. It takes place while Wisty is running, after Celia told her to run.**

**This One-Shot is inspired by the song A Candlelit Dinner With Inamorta by Asking Alexandria. Idk, I was just listening to it and it inspired me to make this. Music is awesome! **

**I hope you like it anyways (:**

**Disclaimers:When I become a witch, I'll own this book (: **

...

The sky was as dark as his eyes. As the color of the destroyed house he was in. And probably as his mood is. His whole surroundings were dark. He sat on the broken floor, his legs hanging from the edge, looking at this gloomy world he had no other choice but to call home.

He could hear foot steps coming his way. Getting closer and louder by the second. Heavy breathing was heard as well. Somebody was coming his way. Somebody...panicked. But he didn't bother to find out who it was. He didn't bother to do anything at all. Just sit there. That was all.

The person's footsteps seemed to go slower by the second and they're breathing heavier. And then, right in front of his vision, like he was in some kind of dream, there stood Wisteria Rose Allgood. Alive. Fatigued. She stood there, taking in the fresh air she had lost while running.

His eyes stayed glued to her far away frame. He thought he'd never see her again. He thought she'd be dead. He thought he himself would be dead. But he was wrong. She was alive. He was alive. They _both _were. It seemed so unreal.

He heard soft footsteps coming his way. One by one. They weren't coming from Wisty. She still breathed heavily from afar. He knew exactly who she was as soon as the footsteps stopped right next to him.

"Can she see us?" He asked softly to the person next to him.

"Barely" She spoke soothingly. She took off the hood from her black gown to reveal it was no other than Celia.

A sigh escaped from the boy's lip as his gaze never left the breathing girls. It was as if his eyes had been magnitized to her.

Celia also sighed as she sat next to him. She stared at him in sympathy. "You love her, don't you?" She asks in a soft tone of voice.

He chuckled shallowly. "Yes...but she'll never love me back. She probably thinks I'm dead. Not that she thinks of me or even _cares" _

"Maybe she does" Celia spoke with little emotion.

"She'd just think of me as the weasel who betrayed them. Who couldn't be trusted. Who was a _murderer_"

There was a silence between them. Wisty had seemed to catch her breath and she continued her long run to God knows were. Tearing his heart with every step she takes. The more further away she was, the more out of sight she got, he more he was dying inside.

"I don't know why I'm here" He whispers. She could see the sad, sparkle in his watery eyes. "I should be dead. The Lost Ones should had killed me, or The One." He shook his head and tightens his eyes closed, holding back the tears he so desperately doesn't want to flow down. "I have nothing to live for" He continues. "My father _hates _me. I have no real friennds nor family, the girl I love hates me. I'm just a traitor. Wisty is right, she was all along, I'm nothing but a weasel, and that's all I'll ever be. My life is so...so-"

"Pointless." Celia finished his statement. Byron looks at Celia for the first time since she'd sat down next to him. He succeeded in holding back his tears, but his eyes still had the glint of sorrow in them.

"Nobody is pointless in this world Byron. This whole thing is happening for a reason, you can't just give up on your life _just _because everybody hates you. There's always a reason for everybody's existence." Celia spoke with confidence.

Byron looked back at the spot Wisty was once standing. "Everybody's but me" He mumbled.

"Including you Byron Swain!" Celia burled out.

"Than why is it that I'm sitting here by myself, waiting for something to _kill _me, because it seems that's my only choice here! I didn't follow The One's orders. I failed to kill her. The Lost Ones also failed to kill her. I _betrayed _everyone I know, even my father, even Wisty and Whit! I should be dead Celia!" He spoke with anger in his voice as he stared at her.

"The One _also_ failed to kill her!" Celia exclaimed. "Try Byron, try to be the best you can! If you _really _love Wisty, you'd go ahead and help her."

"I _do _love her, but even if I try, she'll push me away. She _hates _me! Can't you understand that!"

"Stop being so negative!" Celia yelled. "Do you think I don't know what your going though! The person you most love in the hands of The One! On the verge of _dying_!" Tears formed in her eyes. Byron knew exactly what...or who she was talking about. "Whit" He whispered.

She nodded her head slowly as tears ran down her cheeks by the thought of him...dying...but thankfully he was safe right now. So she hoped.

They didn't speak a word for a few long minutes. The wind seemed to drift they're discussion away.

Suddenly Wisty was back. She stood in front of the old house, studying it carefully. Byron and Celia exchanged glares. "Are you sure she can't see us?" Byron asked in a whisper.

"She can only seance us, but she can't see us" Celia whispered back as they both turned they're attention to the girl. Now her green eyes turned directly to Byron's eyes. It was like she knew he was there, but she just couldn't see him.

Byron held back the urge to run to her. To embrace her into a hug no matter how much she would complain his _'weasel germs' _would give her a cold. No matter how much she'd yell to get off of her. No matter what.

Her gaze slowly ripped apart from his and she ran out of sight.

After a few breathing minutes, a sigh came out of Byron's mouth and his confidence, along with his aching heart, grew. "I'm not giving up" He whispered, more to himself than to Celia. "I love her too much to not help her. If only she could see what I could see. If only she knew all of these secrets I know from the N. O" He shook his head as a song lyric pops in his head.

_What burns the most is that you lied right o my face_

_And still I hold your hand to Set You Free_

Even though she didn't actually _lie _to him, it was more the other way around, she still called him a traitor weasel. She still hated him with every living inch of her body, and he took all her hate in. He still helped her escape from BNW. He still gave her back her magic.

He can hear the voice of his own imagination, encouragingly, singing the lyrics over and over again like a repetitive tape.

_For me, For You, The fallen, Save Her_

_For Us, For Them, For Good_

_Save Her For Me, For you, The Fallen _

_Save Her_

_For Us, For Them, For Good, Save Her!_

He held his head up high. He had to do this. For her! He couldn't give up on his life. A small, sideways smile formed on his lips as he now spoke to Celia. "Even if she doesn't want to, I'll try my best to do whatever I can to protect her." He shook his head, his small sideways smile now forming into a smirk. His hair covered his eye. "She'll fall if I don't..."

Celia grinned as she slowly stood up and walked away.

Byron's smirk drooped as he turned to Celia. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"My work here is done" She smirked, putting her dark hood back on her head so you could barely see her face, only her red lips and her pale cheeks, grinning somewhat brightly. She kept walking to the end of the balcony and disappeared into thin air.

Byron looked back at the spot from where Wisty once stared at him with her green eyes. He sighed, shook his head, and another smirk crept on his lips as he spoke...or rather sang to himself.

"This song's for you"


End file.
